


A Siamese Cat of A Boy

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Look what you let me do to you.”</i>
</p><p>Dan's under Brian's thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Siamese Cat of A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Rolling Stones' 'Under My Thumb'. Sort of.

It never fails to make Brian’s heart jolt just a little, seeing Dan like this, naked and kneeling on the floor between Brian’s outspread legs, face tilted up without any artifice at all. Dan’s always gorgeous, has been since the very beginning, just this gawky sweet kid out of Jersey with a smile like the sun - but to Brian he’s never more beautiful than when he’s stripped down completely, vulnerable,  _desperate_. There’s no persona here, no gregarious, cartoonish Danny Sexbang, just Dan, open and honest and needy, and it  _does things_  to Brian.

“I’ve lost count of the kinks you’ve admitted to having on the show, baby,” he murmurs, running his thumb along the swell of Dan’s bottom lip where it’s bruised and red. Dan gasps, his mouth falling open, and Brian presses his thumb in just enough to rest it firmly on Dan’s tongue. “It’s like you  _want_  everyone to know how filthy you are. Is that it?”

Dan whimpers, doesn’t deny it.

“What would people say, Daniel?” Brian continues, rubbing the bulge in his sweats with the heel of his other hand, not missing the way Dan’s eyes flick down to his crotch when he does. “What would your fans say If they knew it wasn’t some pretty blonde in a thong pulling your hair, getting you off, but me? What do you think they would say, hmm?”

Dan whines around Brian’s thumb but doesn’t answer. Brian smiles, cups his fingers around Dan’s sharp jaw, softly strokes the thin skin there.

“What would people think if they knew you were  _my_  good boy? If they found out I can get you to beg for my cock in your mouth, and that you’ll fucking thank me for coming down your throat, as long as I tell you how good you are, how sweet you taste, how well you suck me off?”

There are tears in Dan’s eyes and he’s starting to drool, unwilling to close his mouth to swallow even though Brian’s barely putting any pressure on his tongue at all. He  _could_ , but he  _won’t_ ; that’s all it takes, now - just the merest suggestion that Brian wants something, and Dan is so, so eager to obey.

It’s a dangerous feeling, heady and intoxicating, and Brian loves nothing so much as pushing Dan to his absolute limits.

They haven’t hit any yet.

Brian pulls his thumb out of Dan’s mouth, wipes it dry on his cheek, a slick streak that’ll dry sticky. Dan flushes but doesn’t protest, mouth still open, waiting.

“God, Danny, you are, though. You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Look what you let me do to you.” Brian pushes a hand into Dan’s curls, tugs up none-too-gently, watches Dan’s eyelids flutter shut. “Such a good boy,” he repeats, stroking Dan’s cheek, stubble prickling under his fingers.

“Come up here, show me how good you are.”

Dan’s moan is like music as he scrambles to obey.


End file.
